X Over Magic in the Water
by Just-call-me-Boss
Summary: You know the story of how I, Rose Potter, defeated Voldemort. But how about the time when I finally found out the truth and by chance came across the guy of my dreams. He has no magic but he can control the water of the world trough his father's blood. He is Percy Jackson. I know a hero and a heroine get together from two totally different worlds?... clip from prologue.
1. prologue

You know the story of how I, Rose Potter, defeated Voldemort. But how about the time when I finally found out the truth and by chance came across the guy of my dreams. He has no magic but he can control the water of the world trough his father's blood. He is Percy Jackson. I know a hero and a heroine get together from two totally different worlds? Well I'm believed to be a daughter of Hecate just like the rest of the wizarding world. Many of my friends had betrayed me when I came spoke to that snake trying to save that Hufflepuff and I could no longer stand to be somewhere where I am constantly reminded of the "great" things that I have accomplished. But I will never forget how they rejected me when I was ignorant of what I was doing. So I moved to the lovely United States where I could start a new without all of past following me. I had just started at a muggle summer school when everything went wrong. As Rose Potter, I have seen some weird stuff but bronze sword stabbing a cheerleader who burst into flames. That there takes the cake. Standing there was a handsome young man who I knew was in trouble so after stunning everybody I run after him not knowing that things were about to get really crazy…. Well more crazy than it already was.


	2. Chapter 1:Claimed and Confused

**Chapter 1: Claimed and Confused**

There are many times in my life when something has happened and I can't explain it other than magic. Well that is what it was when I saw Percy swinging a sword in a perfect array of deadly swings. I love swords, don't get me wrong but I have always preferred to fight from a distance just like when I am with my wand. That is probably why when I saw the bow lying on the ground I chose to pick it up. I don't know what I thought would happen but it certainly was not for the bow to fold in on itself and form into a silvery looking ring. Percy had just gotten back from the quest to save the satyr Grover from the see of monsters. After I figured out how to reactivate it I started to shoot at first I didn't notice anything different but after a few minutes of shooting and total silence I stopped shooting realizing that all of my arrows had hit a bulls eye this was weird, especially since I'd never shot a bow in my life. That is when I noticed the ball of light floating above my head. I could see it very clear from beneath it. My godly parent wasn't Hecate but Artemis. That did not make since how can I be a witch but be Artemis' daughter. An even better question is how a maiden goddess had me. I hear people saying something but I don't know what really was said.

All that I can remember is Chiron escorting me out and taking me to my cabin to figure everything out. It didn't make since. Why did everything I do seem to draw attention to me. Even when I tried as hard as possible not to be. Was the world conspiring against me? All these questions and more were running through my head and more when a flash appears and I see my mom standing there looking at me with look that clearly says that she is proud. She smiles at me and says "I think you deserve an explanation. Well before that I have to take you to Olympus. Father is quite angry with me right now. Now where to begin." She stops talking and stares off in the distance as if lost in the past. Snapping back to the present "Oh, I know, how about with your father James Potter. He was a wonderful man sacrificing everything for you. He has always been so caring, the one man who I could truly give my heart to. I know there are many times when my you wished that you could meet me, but that would have caused more issues than we could deal with at that time, please don't feel upset with me but all gods and goddesses are governed by rule that we may not like but are there to keep peace and order."

The first thing that came to my mind was why am I being summoned to Olympus? As if reading my thoughts my mom smirks "They wish to offer you a position and you can very well get whatever you want."

I look at her "When do we leave?"

She answers with a shrug and walks out the door. I know what you are thinking a goddess appears in your cabin and walks out. Well it definitely is not a first all things considered. I hurry up to follow. We reach the arena and I immediately hope that everybody is gone for the rest of the session. No such luck. I walk in and immediately everybody stops and bows to my mom.

Chiron trots up and asks, "What brings you here Lady Artemis?"

She looks around as if looking for someone in specific and stops on Percy. "Percy Jackson you will come with me and Rose to Olympus. More will be said when we are arrive to the council. Now let's get moving time is short and we still have to grab one more person.


	3. Chapter 2:A Short Ride to Hades

Chapter 2: A Short Ride to Hades

We are told to follow her to the pine tree that stands as a monument to Thalia. As we walk I notice that my friends that have talked to me for almost the whole time I've been at camp are looking at me as though there was something wrong. When I smiled at them, they just looked at me like I was never going to come back.

By the time that we reached the crest of the hill I was feeling pretty down. Percy noticed and told me "You know what? They always seem to be Debby downers when it comes to someone leaving on a quest. And you know what else; this is not going to stop unless we come back from it in one piece." Though he didn't tell me something I didn't know already it seemed to help calm me down hearing it from the toughest guy at camp.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear someone ask me interrupting my thought. I look over at Percy and see that he is looking at me waiting for me to answer.

"You know, it's kind of a little bit of everything. Mostly about the summons to Olympus and who the third person could be. I can understand you, but I'm new and not very experienced in the way of the gods. The only thing that I have any experience in is magic but I don't see the helpfulness of that." By the time that I finish speaking, I realize that we are at the hill. At the bottom of the hill, I see a chariot waiting. Percy looks at it and says, "That looks familiar."

"Yes, I bet it does especially since you saw it last year after rescuing me and that other girl, the one who betrayed you and Olympus, Annabeth Chase.

Percy looks at me and then back at my mom before saying, "We all know what she did, now can we please go. I would like to find out more about this quest.

We climb into the chariot and my mom gets the reindeer moving. Before we know it we are soaring above the Hollywood sign. We just beginning to descend when Percy curses and turns to Artemis to ask a question. She holds up a hand "Yes we are going to the underworld. And yes that is where we will find the last member of our little party. Now please try not to upset Hades no matter how tempting it may be." She finishes this with a smirk, knowing that Hades is likely to be ticked of no matter what.

We head down the street and the sleigh transforms into a sports car. We pull into the parking lot to DAO recording studios. After we are sure that everybody has what is needed we enter. When we are in the front lobby the first thing I notice is the dead. There seemed to be quite a few of them. Following my mom to the front desk, I see a man sitting there; Percy looks at him and says "Good to see you Charon. Still like those Italian suits I see." Charon looks at him and smirks as if sharing an inside joke.

He looks down and says "Drown in another bath tub? Or are you smarter than last time you were here? "

He turns to Artemis and says, "I see that you have something on your mind Lady Artemis. Care if I pick your brain for a second?"

She looks at him and he smiles as if he had just found a better suit than the one he is currently wearing. He nods and I see that he and my mother are communicating telepathically.

He turned to me and says "If offered anything today do not refuse for if you do it will be the end of all things good, like Italian suits." He turns to Percy and says "same for you Jackson. Your role may not be what you were expecting but important nonetheless will it play. Now if you all would follow me." Without another word he turns and we step into the elevator with him.

He presses a button and we start sinking while we descend the metal box transforms forms into a boat and we splash down into a river filled with rubbish. I turn to Percy and he says "The river Styx, polluted by all the dreams that people have thrown away. It's sad because this probably used to be a beautiful river before."

"How do you know what I was going to ask?"

I look over at him and I see that his face is in a turmoil of intense emotion. After a few minutes he sighs and says "When it's twelve I had my first quest. Me, Annabeth, and Grover had to retrieve the Master Bolt from Hades. Except he never had it. Turns out a demigod son of Hermes who I had started to think of as a friend had betrayed us to Kronos the titan lord of time. And we came here Annabeth was the one to ask. Charon told us exactly what I told you."

After that, I decide to stay quiet after that to digest what I was told. After what feels like an eternity of waiting we arrive at the banks of the Styx and we disembark. Just as I'm about to step off Charon stops me "Remember what I told you. Don't reject the gifts given. And that goes for you too punk." He says the last part loud enough for Percy to here.

With that I climb out of boat and begin the incredibly long walk to Hades Palace. While we walk I look around at everything after we get through the fields we come to this huge palace that looks like its built out of obsidian. We walk in and I see a middle-aged man. He has skin so pale that it looks like he has never seen the sun. I look toward Percy and he is bowing so I do the same. My mother on the other hand stays standing and addresses the pale man in a polite voice "Hello Hades. We have come for what we discussed the other day."

Hades looks at my mom and then turns to look at Percy and me. "I hope you know what you are doing because this is really dangerous even for you. And should anything go wrong it will not come back to me because have warned you."

My mom smiles "Well let's not delay any longer. I would like to see my husband. And return to Olympus so that these matters can be competed without any issues. So my family can reunited once more."

With that Hades waves his hand and we are all engulfed in shadows and are transported out of the underworld and right smack dab in the center of the Olympian throne room. When the room stops spinning I look around in wonder until my eyes land on a man who I've only seen in photos. Without waiting any longer I lunge at him and we both fall to the floor with tears in our eyes while I cry he pats my head slowly I come back to my senses and stand up helping my dad to his feet I look at him and see the happiness in his eye.

Still smiling I turn around and bow to the gods and goddesses but before I can offer my apologies Zeus smiles at me holding his hand up to stop me "There is no need to apologize this reunion is something that should be cherished and that reaction alone was enough to warm our hearts that we haven't felt in some time. So for that I thank you for showing that you have compassion of the caliber that used to be seen more when humans were more simple beings." Without missing a beat, he turns to my mom to see that she has tears trickling down her face as she looks at my dad and me "Now the reason that you were summoned is that it has come to my attention that you Rose got to that death trap that passes as a school. Before you protest Rose that is where your father and Percy come in. James, you were brought back so that she may continue her schooling without that manipulative old man try to get her killed or signed off to that disgusting pig Weasley or any other wizard. Now Percy I know you are wondering why you were brought here, we need someone to watch over her while she is in the school so we talked to Hecate and she agreed to grant you the magic needed to attend Hogwarts" At this point Percy snorts and everybody looks at him. Apologizing he asks Zeus to continue. "This is considered a quest for the safety of Olympus as Kronos has been known to recruit those who he believes will join if he promises something in return especially like that Voldy-guy. Or even the manipulative old goat. Now this will be Rose's quest but if you accept you will get to choose one more person to accompany you and will be give the same magic as you Percy and you will be there as an adviser as sorts as this will be your third quest."

At this point he looks at Percy "Lord Zeus I would be honored to accompany Rose on this quest as for companions I would like to have Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares accompany us. I know that we haven't always seen eye-to-eye Lord Ares but I can respect a good fighter and as much as I hate to admit it your kids do have some of the best fighters in camp. So if that is all when do we start our mission? I doubt you are going to send us there completely unprepared."

At this, Hecate flashed into the throne room with a very disoriented looking Clarisse. She looks around and bows respectfully to the gods "My lords and ladies what do I owe the pleasure of this summons."

Ares looks at his daughter and smirks "Well, you were asked here at the request of Rose and the sea spawns hope that you would accompany them on a long term quest." After he finished speaking Clarisse turns to us with a raised brow, after finishing explaining the mission again, she looks impressed.

I speak up at this point "I know you and Percy may not get along all that well but I could use the help. Plus my dad and I can take care of the shopping expenses in the alley." After that, we discussed all the smaller details near the end of the meeting I suggested that the group of questers and my dad leave the day after tomorrow giving us time to gather supplies and get my dad to Gringotts.


	4. Chapter 3: Return

**Chapter 3: Return**

It is the morning of July 25th in the dinning pavilion and everyone is enjoying a nice breakfast when Chiron stands "Today we are sending off three campers on a long term specially assigned quest. Please congratulate and lets send of the questers with a proper camp send off to Rose Potter, Percy Jackson, and Clarisse La Rue!" With that, the Pavilion is deafened with the sounds of cheers and clapping. After breakfast ends, we gather our supplies and head to half-blood hill meeting up with my dad. We get in the van and getting settled. Argus starts driving and before we know it we are at the airport.

After a gruelingly long flight, we are touching down in London airport. We make our way through security and hail a cab, giving the address to the Leaky Caldron we set out on our journey. Once we arrive, my dad pays for the fee. Standing outside my Father transfigures our jackets into a set of robes with deep hoods that cover our face. Not wanting to dawdle any longer we step into the pub and make our way to the back alley I tap the bricks and wait for the arch to finish smirking at the awestruck look on Percy's face and the indifferent one on Clarisse's I step forward with my dad and motion for them to follow and stick close. As we walk by the shops people stop to stare at us as we make our way to the bank. Upon reaching the doors, I bow to the goblins in respect and hurry to catch up with the others. We stop in front of one of the tellers and as dad was about to speak I elbow him to make him be quiet and whisper to him to wait. Once the goblin finishes counting the gold, he looks at us "Thank you for waiting. Now what may Gringotts help you with today.

Speaking up I say, "Master Teller I was hoping to talk to someone in private over the most delicate of matters. I will pay whatever fee may be needed to make sure this is access able for and kept as quiet as possible."

The goblin looks at me and nods "Griphook will take you to one our private council rooms." nodding with respect I slide him a drachma and smile at the surprised look on his face as I turn away and follow the rest of my party.

Upon reaching the room I hand Griphook a few Drachma "Thank you master Griphook and its nice to see you again. I hope we can catch up after today and can you let the Potter Family Account manager know that we need him urgently. Also can tell him to bring inheritance, identification, and a full audit of the accounts with him please. Oh and emancipation documents as well."

Nodding he hurries away to do as I requested. I open the door and walk in, those inside immediately relax. Laughing I say "Just catching up with a friend. Also if you guys are handed a knife and told to cut your hand do not worry it is just to prove you are who you say. And do not attack them because you won't even make it to the doors." Finishing up with warnings just in time the account manager walks in followed by another goblin in gold robes. "Master Director Ragnok to what do we owe the pleasure? I hope everything is all right. And it's good to see you Account master Stonejaw. Please don't jump to conclusions. Everybody lower your hoods."

With everybody's faces exposed, the goblins immediately jaw drop. Then burst out laughing. Ragnok was the first to recover "Now we see why you wanted a private meeting. Am I correct to say the gods are involved in this? Mr. Potter you and your daughter are going to turn the world on its head, am I right? Now lets get these blood test done. Lady Potter would you like to go first with the test?" After returning a nod I cut my hand a let it drip on both pieces of parchment. One the identification side it says:

Lady Rosaline Lillian Black-Potter-Perevell-Gryffindor

Father (Returned from dead by Hades) James Charlus Potter

Mother (Immortal) Lady Phoebus Artemis (A.K.A Lillian Marigold Potter nee Evans)

Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black (Unjustly Incarcerated)

Severus O'Brian Snape (Oblivated)

Godmother(s): Minerva Madelyn McGonagall (Oblivated)

Alice Kathryn Longbottom nee Davies (insane)

Lady Persephone (Unaware)

Honorary Uncle(s): Remus Lupin (Infected By werewolf)

Bindings: Core 75%

Metamorphamagus 95%

Mage sight 100%

Occlumency 95%

Wandless magic 98%

Horcrux (Tom Marvalo Riddle)

Abilities: Parceltounge

After reading that I nearly lost my cool. How had I been unaware of all of this? Dumbledore would pay. At the last one my father and the goblins paled and shook with rage. Not knowing what it is I continue on to the next paper

Lady Rosaline Lillian Black-Potter-Perevell-Gryffindor

Head of family:

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor

Vault: 26,456,123 Galleons

Various armor, weapons, books, and jewels

Properties: 25% of Hogwarts castle, Gryffindor private suit

Assets: 2% of Gringotts

15% of Daily Prophet

20% of Godrics' hollow

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw

Vault 9,934,012 Galleons

Various Books, Ingredients, Jewelry, different hides (dragon and other), and Jewels

Properties: 25% of Hogwarts castle, Room of Requirement

Assets: 5% Gringotts

15% Daily Prophet

25% Most Potante Potions

Ravens nest Tree house (Forbidden Forest)

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Hufflepuff

Vault: 29,832,183 Galleons

Various Plant seeds, Books, and Robes

Properties: 25% of Hogwarts castle, Badger's Den

Assets: 5% Gringotts

10% Daily Prophet

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin (By Conquest)

Vault: 32,243,534 Galleons

Various eggs, Ingredients, books, and armor

Properties: 25% of Hogwarts castle, Chamber of Secrets

Assets: 2% Gringotts

10% Daily Prophet

20% Nocturne alley

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Perevell

Vault: 36,980,754 Galleons

Various armor, weapons, books, and jewels

Properties: Perevell Castle, Perevell manner

Artemis vault: 154,406,892 Galleons

Celestial Bronze Armor and weapons

Heir to:

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter

Vault: 12,380,495 Galleons

Various books and jewels

Properties: Potter Manner, House in Godrics Hollow, and Potter Vineyard

Assets: 1% Gringotts

10% Daily Prophet

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black

Vault: 13,834,385 Galleons

Various books and jewels

Properties: Black Manner, 12 Grimauld place (under Fidelius)

Assets: 10% Daily Prophet

2% Nocturne alley

After reading this the others look at me in wonder, I look away from them, and at the goblins "I don't know what made you so angry but could you please share it with me and the others?"

My looks at me "A Horcrux is one of if not the foulest pieces of magic ever invented. It is a way for immortality. By splitting the soul with the murder of an innocent and placing it into an object. And the bindings are highly illegal, not only can it cause lasting effects but can kill if left for too long." Turning to the goblins, he says, "I don't care how much it cost but remove them. Please."

The goblins nod "We were going to do it anyway. Those abominations should all be destroyed let alone exist. We shall do it after this meeting."

Next Percy did the same. Looking at the papers, he was surprised to see them. As were the rest of us.

Perseus Orion Jackson

Father (immortal): Lord Poseidon

Mother: Sally Aileen Jackson

Abilities: Hydrokinetics

Geokinesis

Resistance to fire

Equestrian speech

Aquamarine Speech

Perseus Orion Jackson

Family inheritance:

Poseidon Vault: 198,583,734 Galleons

Celestial Bronze Armor and weapons

Properties: Queen Anne's Revenge, Coral Yacht

Clarisse Anne La Rue

Father: (Immortal): Lord Ares

Mother: Kathryn Susan La Rue

Abilities: Warrior

Aura of antagonizing

Clarisse Anne La Rue

Family inheritance:

Poseidon Vault: 178,343,042 Galleons

Celestial Bronze Armor and weapons

Assets: Motorcycle, Hummer

James Charlus Potter

Father: Charlus Harold Potter

Mother: Dorea Lucile Potter nee Black

Wife (immortal): Lady Phoebus Artemis (A.K.A Lillian Marigold Potter nee Evans)

Daughter (Demigod): Rosaline Lillian Potter

Brothers through Magic: Sirius Orion Black (Unjustly Incarcerated)

Remus Lupin (Infected By werewolf)

Life debts owned:

Severus O'Brian Snape

Head of family:

Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter

Vault: 12,380,495 Galleons

Various books and jewels

Properties: Potter Manner, House in Godrics Hollow, and Potter Vineyard

Assets: 1% Gringotts

10% Daily Prophet

With everybody's test finished, the goblins decide to have a quick lunch brought in while we looked at the audits. What we found was not pleasant. Dumbledore had been taking money and depositing gold in three different vaults. The Weasley's, one for Ronald, and his own. By finished Ragnok looks at me. Handing me the head rings I slip them on and they refit to my fingers. "Are you ready to release the bindings? It will take a few hours to recuperate so we can offer a room for the others while you recover. And don't worry about the gold we will get it all back."

After thinking a bit "I would like to finish this today. So yes let's move on to removing the blocks." Following them out of the chamber, we raise our hoods, when questioned we reply that it's not time for the world to know yet. We follow them threw a number of twisting corridors until we come to a gold door. Upon entering, the others are ushered into a small area surrounded by wards. I am instructed to lay upon the white marble slab, when I am as comfortable as possible I am strapped down and 10 goblins surround the table and link hands. After a few moments, they begin to chant upon reaching the end of the first sentence I start feeling a burning pain in my mind and forehead. Upon the second sentence, I scream and continue to do so until all of a sudden a black smoke pours out of my scar and gathers into a ball before being bound into a pig, which had been brought in when the smoke began to gather. I then lose consciousness and dip into the land of Morpheus.


	5. Chapter 4: Awake

**Chapter 4: Awake**

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is the colors. They seem to swirl and dance around the room making me seem extremely dizzy. As if my switch had been flipped, my eyes revert to the normal way that I usually see. Noticing that I am not, alone I turn my head and see the others laying on the beds in the row with my own. Sitting up I gasp nod I am hit with a major head rush. Looking around I see the others sitting up looking at me. Waving them off I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Feeling dizzy, I grab the first thing that I can to regain my sense of balance. When I stand back up, I see Percy's face showing extreme pain in the form of a grimace. Releasing his arm I stand back up strait, I straiten my clothes. Trying to hide my rising blush "how long was I out for?"

Looking amused Clarisse speaks up "You have been out for around a day. So that leaves us the rest of the day to shop, also while you were out the news got a hold of the fact that you are back. They don't however have that James is back. We were going to wait until you were awake to spread that news, well and after we get shopping done as well."

At this point a goblin walks in and finding we are all up "Well since your all up the director wishes to speak with you all. Those robes in the corner are all yours please draw the hood over your daces and try not to draw the attention of the other customers any more than necessary." With all of us ready to go the goblin leads us to a room after being ushered inside the door goblin bows and closes the door after leaving.

"Now that your all awake I would like to thank you for bring these concerns to our attention. Now that we had a piece of the soul we were able to do a reading on any others that may have been hidden in somebody's vault and we found one in the Lestrange's and both have been destroyed." After pausing Ragnok smiles "Now I assume you all would like to visit your vaults? Good Griphook will take you just exit that and he will lead you to the cart."

After saying goodbye, or in my case a bow, we walk out the door, follow Griphook to a cart, and start speeding forward. As we finish the ride at the Slytherin vault, we get out, enter the now open vault feeling drawn in I walk in, and follow the feeling until I stop in front of a small black and electric blue egg no bigger than an eagle's. Upon touching the beautiful shell, it begins to shake. Standing there transfixed unable to move as the egg breaks up revealing a small chick. Picking it up I walk over to another egg that I feel calling to me I touch it and out comes a small completely black wolf pup. Picking it up wondering why it was in an egg, filling my pouch with a couple hand full of gold. I walk up to the others and show them the animals that had hatched for me. "Look I found my familiars! I believe wolf is a shadow wolf and the chick a storm Phoenix. Hey Clarisse, Percy have do you guys feel anything drawing you in?" They both nod. "You should go in and follow the feeling and let it guide it to an egg. Touch it. And come back out when you finish."

Nodding they walk in and after about fifteen minutes they walk out carrying two animals. "Well Percy has the easiest to identify I believe that you have a nightmare, A quite rare breed of horse. Known for its eight legs and ability to run for long periods at high speeds and with no rest. They are also highly resistant to fire and prefer the night, as they are nocturnal. Clarisse, you have a boomslange it is an incredibly poisonous snake along with the ability to adjust their size as they grow they are very good at not being noticed unless they specifically want to be. _is your name little one?.:"_ The others look at me in surprise after explaining to them what I had said they nod and we all look at the snake.

Seeing all of us look at her she looks at me " _:.I am known as Sephine speaker."_ Looking at the others, I translate again. Wrapping herself around Clarisse's wrist she looks at me again and hisses: . _To fully bond your familiars we all need to draw your blood through a bite. In doing so you don't have to worry about others claiming or trying to kill us unprovoked. You will also gain some of our abilities along with a physic connection. And tell mistress war-head I will not inject venom so she will not die and after she will be immune to my venom along with many others whose are weaker than mine.:"_ Finishing her speech I repeat it to the others. After we all are bonded to our familiars, we get back in the cart. After another exuberating ride, we climb out and head out of the bank.

Taking the lead, I show them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We get our robes but the others notice the way the assistant is treating me but do not comment deciding to ask about it later. After we have our robes, I lead them to the apothecary to get potions equipment and ingredients. Next stop we make is Quality Quidditch Supplies I literally run into some familiar faces. Exiting the store is the Weasley twins, Fred and George "Gred, Forge it's wonderful to see you again. I would like you to meet Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue; they will be transfer students from over the pond. Percy, Clarisse this is Fred and George Weasley, the two most notorious prankers since the marauders. Would you like to join us, could use the extra company?"

Looking at each other shrugging "Sure Rose"

"We'll tag along"

"Could have told us"

"You knew about the marauders."

"Would you know who they were?"

"We've been trying to find out all this time"

"But nobody will answer us"

"They are our idols." They say the last part in perfect stereo. Looking over my shoulder, I see the others looking slightly out of it I turn back and the three of us burst out laughing along with my hooded figure of my dad.

"You know what come with us and once we've finished shopping we'll go talk to your parents and see what they have to say about you staying with us for a few weeks. Then I will tell you people all that I know about my dad's group of Pranksters or more widely known as the marauders. As Prongs junior and heir of Padfoot I would be happy to share." At this point, they are doing a good impression of a fish. Plowing on "Now come along we need to finish."

Walking into the shop, I talk to the sales clerk and purchase three Firebolts along with broom care products. Handing two of them to the twins with a glare while Percy and Clarisse buy their own explaining that it was a gift to get the Gryffindor team a boost along with a birthday gift they shut up. Admiring their brooms on the way out not even realizing as we walk into Nocturne alley leading them to the wand shop. Entering we are welcomed to the sound of a bell.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Seeing who had entered he stand straighter and holds out his hand.

Shaking his hand "I would like to purchase a new one as my old one isn't working properly and on for our hooded guest who will not lower the hood. But you will see who it is in the profit within the next few days. And my friends will like to purchase their wands. All custom jobs please." Nodding he leads us to the back room with Fred and George tagging along in the back a little awkwardly. Walking closer to the older man, I whisper "Also throw in two more custom jobs as a surprise to the twins as their wands are hand-me-downs and could use something more in tune with themselves. Add it to my bill."

Reaching our destination he stops and beckoning us forward "Now I would like all of you, including the twins, to walk by hovering your hand over each wood and feel which one calls for you. And any with a familiar I will need a feather, hair, or some venom for the core along with whatever is calling for you."

Doing as he says I walk with my hand over each wood block I pick up ebony wood and white holly as they both feel right and a hair that feels like my mother's deer from camp and the hair from my wolf pups tail and a large feather from the phoenix that grew to full size. Taking them, he starts by placing the ebony block on the table the cores on top of that and the white holly on top and begins chanting in Latin. As he chants the words merge and forma wand of approximately twelve and a half inches in length, its appearance was black with white spots in the shape of the moon at its fullest with white specks making it appear as stars. The twins have dogwood, though Fred has powdered unicorn horn core about eleven inches and George powdered dragon tooth about eleven and three quarter inches. Percy's is driftwood with a powdered water-sprite scales and a nightmare tail hair about twelve inches with a wave pattern grip. Clarisse's wand is made of wood from a branch of red wood from Hiroshima after the bombing with one of Ares hogs powdered tusk and venom from Sephine about twelve inches with fire pattern grip. James' is Albino Oak harvested under the full moon with a grim tail hair about thirteen inches with a howling wolf head on the handle.

After paying, we head out of the store and out of the alley to the leaky caldron where the Weasley mother was waiting. Sporting their gifts, the twins make their way over to their mother with us following. Turning to look at her sons then stops when she sees what their carrying and at us. Stepping forward "Mrs. Weasley Its nice to see you again. This is Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue they are transfers from over from America. I was hoping that you would allow the twins to come over to Potter Manor for a few days to catch up and play some Quidditch."

Look at me she smiles "Of course, why don't we stop by the Burrow so they can grab their stuff and you can bring them with you?" Still smiling she leads us to the fireplace waving at George floo and me Fred to the Burrow followed by dad and Mrs. Weasley, by this time I have finished explaining the system to Percy and Clarisse.

Watching them they floo, following them in and a "the Burrow" stumbling slightly I appear out of the Weasley's living room. Already sitting on the couch is Percy and Clarisse along with Mr. Weasley and dad whose shoulders are shaking withheld laughter. Looking at the other two, I see Clarisse with a look of disbelief and Percy trying to explain something. By that, alone I can tell that he had ask them the purpose of a rubber ducky. Walking over I hug Mr. Weasley "So have you figured out the purpose of those ducks yet?" Not being able to hold it in anymore dad throws back his head and roars with laughter, smirking I turn to the other two demigods "He ask me the same question when we first met, I believe he also did the same with Hermione and her parents. He does it to try and put us at easy to ask about those types of questions."

Hearing footsteps from the stairs, I turn to see the twins carrying their trunks. "Mr. Weasley I hope you don't mind the twins spending the rest of the summer with us? We are planning on catching up along with putting some practice for the coming Quidditch house championship."

Looking at me, he sighs, "I don't see why not, but I would like you to be careful. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban prison and is believed to be after you."

Looking at my dad nodding the okay "We'll be careful, I promise." After saying good-bye we floo to the Manor.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ministry of Magic

**Chapter 5: The Ministry of Magic**

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food, groaning I wake up and get ready for the day. I choose a simple outfit of jeans and a red blouse with a dark purple almost black cloak. Making my way to the dining room to see dad and Clarisse already up and eating while Percy walks out of the kitchen holding a plate of what looks like blue pancakes. Walking back upstairs I decide to wake the twins with a wakeup prank. Entering their room I turn their hair green and silver and conjuring a rubber ball onto their noses, before exiting I conjure a bunch of snow to collapse in about ten minutes. Walking back to the dining room I shrug, grabbing a helping and scrape a pancake in to the fire and beginning to eat. All of a sudden, we hear screams from upstairs followed by footsteps. Looking at the doorway I burst out laughing at the twins, soon the whole table is laughing. Giving dad a high five I turn back to Fred and George, glaring at me they slowly begin to realize what had happened. The looks of disbelief set everybody else into another round of laughter including the twins.

Calming down "You know what this means Gred?"

"I believe I do Forge."

Together they say, "Prank war!"

Grinning at my dad "Well _Prongs_ you want to even the odds a little bit?" Still looking at the twins as their look turns to horror. Not wanting to be left out the other, two quickly join the twins.

My dad grinning wider "I believe I do Moonshine. You know what this means though?"

"I believe we're going to have to call in reinforcements. Moony and Padfoot should be enough." I then burst into laughter with my dad, as the look of horror turned terror on all of the opposed face. "But first we need to make our way to make our way to the ministry, Make sure that they can't try anything on Padfoot."

In a flash of light, an envelope appears on my dad empty plate. Picking it up he explains that it is missive to give the minister explaining what is going on and why he is popping up along with a copy of the blood results from the goblins signed by Apollo.

After everybody was presentable we walk to the street my dad sticks his wand out in the street. With a pop a triple-decker bus appears, doors opening a young man steps out "Welcome to the day bus, I'm Stan and I'll be your director today. The cost to ride is 7 sickles apiece for coffee it will be a galleon extra." Stepping forward I hand him 2 galleons and 8 sickles for all of us to ride.

Stepping into the bus we all walk to the back of the bus and ascend to the second floor. Taking a seat in the back the others follow and talking in hushed voices until we make it to the stop. It took about fifteen minutes to reach our destination, getting out of the bus I follow my dad as we all pile into a red telephone box. After dialing the number to the ministry's number a voice sounds "Welcome to the ministry of magic, please state your names and business."

"Rose Potter, James Potter, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Fred Weasley George Weasley to present evidence on a ongoing investigation." Clinking in the coin slot makes me look down and pick up the badges distributing them to the correct people.

As we begin, descending the voice says "Please have a pleasant morning in the ministry and check in your wands in to the reception desk."

As the last of the light from the top disappears we begins shining from our feet and rising, reaching the bottom, all of us who have not seen the ministry stare at the high sealing, onyx and gold colored walls, floor, and sealing. After seeing all of this we notice the fountain with a witch , a wizard, a house elf, a centaur, and goblin made out of what looks like pure gold.

Making our way to the reception desk, we check in our wands. Upon reaching my dad he looks up, but holds up a finger to his lips to be quiet, handing him a slip of paper the gods had sent him this morning the security guard motions for a nearby auror. Walking over the female auror with pink hair reads the paper "If you would follow me I'll take you to the minister. By the way I am Auror Nymphadora Tonks I believe you know me hood and Weasley's. I remember seeing you rose when you were a first year. I was a seventh year 'puff at the time. I also used to baby sit you when you were born. Wish you could have come to live with us after your parent's death." Smiling and wishing us a good day and to see us soon she ushers us into the office we had stopped in.

Before she could go, I stop her write my floo address and hand her the paper "Come visit tonight I would like to get to know someone else who is a metamorph to help me learn. Also so, I can have some other female company other than Clarisse and me. The blokes are alright but us girls have to stick together."

Smiling she thanks me and promises to visit as soon as she is off work. Stepping into the office, I see three people waiting for us a man and two women. Stepping forward "Ms. Potter a pleasure! I am Cornelius Fudge and the woman on my left is senior undersecretary Umbridge and the right the head of The DMLE Madam Bones." Shaking the hands of the women I exchange greetings "Now I hope nothing is wrong. I don't know if you know but Sirius black has escaped."

Still smiling "You know that is one of the purposes for today's visit. Along with renouncing the return of a very important man, back into our society. Dad if you would lower your hood." Seeing the surprise on their faces, he hands them the missive and documents from the goblins. "As you can see these documents can prove that my dad is back and mom was never dead. You see the Olympian council gave us permission to share a very important piece of information that may not leave this room without our permission or the gods themselves any leeks will be stopped before they happen. Now, I am the daughter of James but that is not my entire mom was not a muggle-born like you thought but the goddess Lady Artemis."

I am about to continue when a flash of light appears and my mom is standing dropping to a bow followed closely by the other occupants of the room "Rise and be seated. As Rose, my daughter said I am Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, archery, and childbirth. She is my daughter. Now before we continue I would like to point out that the Dursley family has already been taken care of for child abuse, neglect, and a whole host of other things. So she will never be going back there. And now I believe my daughter is going to explain the reason their badges say evidence bringers."

"Err… alright now as she was saying. We have come into some new evidence for the arrest of Sirius Black." Sitting back down dad stands.

"I don't know how you guys thought Sirius was our secret keeper but that is not the case. He was never the secret keeper. In fact, Peter Pettigrew was the keeper. Sirius was a decoy, so that Moldyvort was distracted trying to chase him. Instead of keeping us, hidden Peter ran straight to Voldie. Sold us out the traitor, and knowing that Sirius probably went after him only to get framed." Sitting down and frowning at the looks of disbelief on the three officials faces.

Turning to my mom, I smile before turning back to the other adults "I know this is hard to believe but it's true. We just hope that you will correct this mistake that way we may move past it."

Regaining his senses the minister smiles at me. "I will write u a full pardon and draw back the kiss on sight orders for the dementors. He will still have to come in for questioning but if what you say is true then this will be all corrected in no time." My mom stands, with everybody looking at her a flash appears leaving a man with shaggy black hair and beard, which smells like a sewer. Looking slightly out of it the man looks around stopping on mom and dad he blinks and stares until dad stands and opens his arms and the man jumps forwards and embraces him. Smiling mom wraps her arms around both of them, wrinkling her nose he separates them and snaps her fingers in a blink of an eye the once dirty man is cleaned up, trimmed up, and dressed. Looking and smelling like a new man, he is embraced. After a few minutes, they break apart. While all of this was happening, Apollo and Dionysus had flashed in to check on the man's health.

"Sirius I need you to sit in this chair while my brothers Apollo heals you up injury wise and Dionysus heals your mind. They do not mean you harm but will help you better than anybody else you would be able to find." Nodding his understanding he sits down and the two gods get to work.

Dionysus finishes first whistling he says, "Wherever he has been it really messed up his psyche. It's a good thing he didn't have any lasting effects from that." Nodding Apollo says the same about his health.

Look at Dionysus "Mr. D I have a friend whose parents are stuck in the long term ward at saint Mungo's long term ward due to being tortured to insanity. I was hoping you could look at them and see if there is anything you can do for them, please? His name is Neville Longbottom and he is one of my closest friends and god-brother."

He looks at me "Alright but I want one those fire whiskey's you guys have in the Slytherin vault. Just have Hermes send it to me and we will be good. It will be done after about an hour after this meeting finishes." Looking at Apollo, he says the same.

Agreeing with their terms, they flash away. Looking at dad, he smiles encouragingly. Walking over to my godfather, I throw myself into his waiting arms hugging him I smile. Pulling back I turn to the minister. "I believe we have the man who needs questioned. How about we have the trial tomorrow so you can get everything ready and I have at our manor until the trial? Also can I borrow the floo to get the Longbottoms to meet us at the hospital?" Quickly agreeing the minister allows us to contact them and confirming where to meet us. After the minister dismisses us followed by the director Madam Bones. 

Handing her a note with the manors floo and asking her to come tonight, agreeing to meet us with Auror Tonks we are teleported to the manor by my mom. Turning to her, I hug her and start to laugh as I see another disgruntled man standing behind Padfoot. Turning to see what I'm looking at Sirius yelps.

"Moony!" is heard from dad, Sirius, and me. Smiling I let go of mom and tackle him. Letting go dad and Padfoot helps us up embracing the werewolf. Who by now is crying at seeing a friend who was dead and another who was imprisoned? Looking at the other four teens I grin "Well my teams already for the prank war," hearing those words Moony, Padfoot and Prongs all gather behind me. Then we burst out laughing as they all start trembling. "But first we need to head to the hospital and check with the Longbottoms. Nippy." with a pop the house elf appears. "Can you go to the Slytherin vault and pick up two bottles of fire whiskey along with five dozen butter beers and have it wrapped and ready before we get home all except one dozen of butter beer?"

With an affirmative from the happy elf we walk to the fire and floo to the hospital, the next thing I know I am getting a hug from somebody nearly nocking back into the fire. Smiling at who I see "Hey Nev you're going to have to let go. We need to make our way up to your parents I have a surprise up there. And a few other surprises afterwards." Walking to the room only took a few minutes but when we arrive, I see the two gods working on them. "Neville I would like you to meet Lords Dionysus and Apollo I ask them for their help earlier. As you probably know Mr. D is the god of Madness among other things and Apollo the god of healing and other things. The reason I know them is simple, you see the woman over there that is Artemis, and she is my mom. You see she was going to Hogwarts to recruit some girls but along the way, she fell in love. So in order to stay she took on the name Lily Evans and used the mist, a supernatural veil used to keep most mortals from seeing the monsters, gods, and other stuff that cannot be handled by mortals. So throughout the years my mom and dad were falling deeper in love and right before their last year she told him her real identity. But as you can probably guess dad thought, she was kidding, after hours of trying to convince him she took him to Olympus. After that, they were dating and then they had me. The rest is straightforward, that night Moldyvort came to our house he killed dad. After reaching the nursery where mom was trying to get me he shot the killing curse at mom, but as a god she could not die but that did not stop it from knocking her unconscious for a while. Stepping over her body, he tried to kill me but mom had made a deal with death to save me. Nothing too bad for a deal. Skipping to earlier this summer I was attacked by a monster saved by Percy and taken to camp, claimed, brought my dad back to life with mom, given a quest, and came here. We this morning we went to the ministry and got my god father Sirius Black a trial, and those two over their came and healed him up, knowing that your parents were driven insane I convinced them to help by giving them some of the fire whiskey from one of my vaults. And that's about it."

The next thing I know I am wrapped up in two sets of arms in a bear hug. They are both crying and thanking me and all I can do is hug back smiling and happy to see them so happy. Finally letting go when the gods walk over they start thanking them profusely. "Nippy. Can you bring the wrapped packages to me?" With a pop the house elf appears with the bottles handing the fire whisky to them "These are the best bottles in the vault, I also want you guys to have these butter beers completely alcohol free they are for kids, three dozen are for your kids Apollo and the other dozen for yours Mr. D. All the drinks are especially good in the winter months."

Thanking them, they flash out, turning to look at the Longbottoms all hugging and stuff I turn to the others of my group and we decide to leave. Telling Neville I would see him on the express, we head back home.


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts**

On the morning of September 1st, I wake up and look at the clock. Thinking about the last week and smile Sirius was free, we won the prank war, helped Percy and Clarisse get caught up with their magic, and played a lot of Quidditch. I then frown remembering the upcoming tri-Wizard tournament; they had planned to move it back a year with Sirius having just escaped but with that resolved, they decided to do it this year. Getting up I start to get ready for the day. Grabbing my trunk and broom, I head to the kitchen followed closely by my familiars, entering I see the others are already eating. Grabbing a plate and sacrificing some to the gods I begin to eat. After eating we all floo to the platform. Saying goodbye to the twins we load up our trunks into a compartment we sit down and wait for the others to join us, while we wait I see a familiar blonde head walking past our compartment. Not wanting to wait I stand up and pull him in locking the door "Don't struggle I just want to talk without being over heard by those who are not like us. I know you're a demigod Draco just like us, and I know we don't usually get along but I would like for you to join is for the ride to the school."

Looking at me weirdly "Yeah, I'll jon you guys just let me talk to the others for a minute." stepping out of the compartment he tells them to find a compartment and he'll see them at the school. Stepping back in "Okay so who is your parents? Godly wise."

Taking the lead "My mom is Artemis, yes I know that she was a virgin goddess but she fell in love with dad and created an identity using the mist to go to Hogwarts with my dad."

"My dad's Poseidon"

"My dad's Ares."

I look at Draco "My mom is Athena; I haven't been to camp yet because my parent refuse to let me. And I am sorry for treating you so horribly I did not wat to but my parents are very set on us fighting. However my mom came to me this summer and explained everything, so next summer she is taking me to camp so my parents cannot hurt me anymore."

Nodding my head, "I forgive you and would like you to join us in the morning for some training. Your mom sent me a sword and armor for you to train and prepare for camp, along with some books to teach you more of the world we live in. also camp is currently preparing for war, I don't like what is going on but the titans are rising and we are here to try and stop them from recruiting the wizards and demigods."

Before we can go any further my phoenix flashes in with my wolf coming in through on of the shadows letting me know Ron is on his way, letting the others know what they said. Not long after I finish my explanation he hopes the door and stops staring at Draco before pulling his wand "What's he doing here Rose, he's a snake, a dark wizard!"

Standing in front of Draco "Well at least he isn't being paid to be here. Now if that is all Ronald, leave my compartment and find your own. And don't insult people you don't know anything about and are my friends."

Storming off Ron leaves, not long after that Hermione, Neville, and the twins enter the compartment and stop. Noticing their hesitation, Draco stands up "I would like to apologize to you guys for the past two years, I know this is no excuse form my actions but I didn't want to be so rude, my parents were threatening me so I did what they said and for that I am sincerely sorry. I will understand if you don't want to forgive me now but I would like to be your guys' friend." Still standing the others look at each other.

"You know what Gred; I think he actually means that. We forgive you."

"But that doesn't mean we won't prank you still."

Shaking her head she look back at the blonde demigod "I forgive you but I do want something." nodding his head and saying he would do anything "Gve your sister a hug." opening her arms we all look at her like she's crazy. "Oh right I didn't introduce myself fully. Hermione granger daughter of Athena. Got quite the shock when I woke up with her in the room. Also figured out my hair is not really, as you see it. Glamour is crazy." Undoing the glamour her hair turns blonde and a whole lot tamer. Opening her arms again, Draco complies and embracing her like, he would never let go. Seeing the rest of our shocked faces, she giggles.

Getting over my shock first "Well that explains a lot about your love of books. Also, did your mom give amour and a weapon? If so we would like you to join our training sessions."

Nodding "Yeah she sent me a dagger and armor explaining that I would find out sood enough what for."

The rest of the train ride was spent discussing the upcoming year. About ten minutes till we arrive at the Hogsmead station we change into our robes. Getting off the train, I grab my trunk, shrink it down and pocket it. The other demigods do the same. And show the boys how to do it to their own trunks. Stepping into the hallway, I lead my group to the carriages finding one we pile in. Noticing the other occupant I introduce everybody to her.

Smiling dreamily "Hello fellow demigods and students. I am Luna Lovegood, daughter of Apollo. And yes I would love to train with you guys."

Agreeing with her our carriage begins to move. Once it stops, we disembark from it. Looking up I smile as the full moon comes out from behind the clouds. Entering the great hall, I notice everybody staring at my group and me. Or more specifically the phoenix on my shoulder and the wolf at my side. Then they notice the two new faces making my way to the Gryffindor table while we all split up. Walking to the front of the hall Percy and Clarisse are introduced as transfer students from America who would be join the third years. First, on the stool is Percy almost instantly the hat shouts "Gryffindor" and repeats the process with Clarisse. After the clapping had settled, Draco stood up "Headmaster, I would like to request a resorting for myself." Silence filled the hall.

Shaking his head Dumbledore stands "Very well Mr. Malfoy please come to the front of the room and put on the hat." Looking at Professor Snape, he walks to the stool and puts on the hat. After what seems like forever, the hat nods and shouts "Gryffindor". Jumping up I start clapping followed shortly after by my friends and hesitantly by the rest of the tables. I look up at Professor Snape and see a look of shock turning his head between his godson and me. Walking over to the table Draco sits beside Hermione and who give him a hug. "Now that that's finished let us begin the sorting of first years."

After all the first years are, sorted Dumbledore stands again "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And to all the new students welcome to our school now before we eat I have a few announcements to make. First the Quidditch cup has been cancelled," he was then interrupted by many of the players, waiting for the hall to quiet, "because we will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament, this will only be available to those who are seventh years. This is for your safety, now you may begin eating. Filling my plate, I stop Draco and Hermione from taking a bite.

"I know you are new to this but wait. I need to speak to the headmaster about the sacrificing of a part of our meal to the gods. And I will explain it better in the common room." Standing up I make my way to the front of the hall and whisper to the headmaster "Professor, I know you are a son of Hecate. So I hope you understand the need for a fire to be placed behind the table. I, Draco, Hermione, Percy, Clarisse, and Luna all need to sacrifice part of our meal to the gods and I suggest you do so as well to keep the gods happy."

Nodding his head, he rises from his seat "Attention. I was just informed by Ms. Potter here that a number of our student's religion requires them to sacrifice a part of their meal into a fire. Now I know this is unorthodox but it is part of them, so the fireplace behind the Gryffindor table till be the designated fire. Now I believe that is all you may continue."

Hurrying back to my spot I grab my plate and tell the two children of Athena to follow me. "Now, what you're going to do is scrape s portion of any of your meal in to the fire. The gods like the smell of it," Going first me, Percy, Clarisse, and Luna scrape some food in praying to our parents and in my case Mom, Dionysus, and Apollo. When the other two demigods finish, we head back to our respective spots. Once seated they start asking how it smells so good and why they need our sacrifices if they are gods. Explaining to them that I have no clue I how it smells so good and telling them that the sacrifices are to honor and respect the god or gods we prayed to, but also to get their attention if need arises.

Once the meal was, finished Dumbledore stood back up "Now as stated earlier this year we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament as such we will have a number of students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons on Halloween. And a new staff member will be joining us today for the defense against the dark arts, Professor Potter please stand up. Now I know that you have all heard what happened that Halloween but what you do not know is that The Potters house had an enchantment placed on it by a much more powerful being that stopped the killing curse from killing the Potters. That is also why we are welcoming the other new professor who will be taking over teaching history of magic as Professor Binns has sadly passed on to the next great adventure. So please give a warm welcome to Professor Potter. I know this will be confusing at first but Mrs. Potter has given us a way to stop that for she will be known as Professor Lily. Now I know many of you are worried about the competition due to past competitions but that is why with the help of the DMLE we will have a security squad at the school at all times, so please welcome auror Moody to the school." After that, he gave pause so the applause could die down. "Now I would like to wish you all pleasant dreams. And a wonderful first day tomorrow."

Finishing his speech, we all start to head to the dorms once inside we all tell each other good night and make our way to bed. Inside my dorm, I see Lavender, Parvati, and Lisa Jones waiting for me and Hermione to enter. Sighing I say hi and silently start getting ready for bed.

After I finish dressing, they start to open their mouths but stop when I raise my hand "I know you want to know why I didn't tell you about my parents still being alive but there wasn't much to tell. They were in a coma and could not take care of me. And if I told anybody, that person would be at risk of dark wizards finding him or her and killing him or her. Now I would like to sleep but first I need speak to Hermione." Following me to the bathroom, I silence the door. "Now I know I haven't told you yet but wait a minute while Sparky brings us over to Draco's dorm." after saying that sparky lands on my shoulder and I grab Hermione's hand. Flashing us over there, the other boys are all gathered around Draco and Neville stepping forward "Hey leave them alone."

Turning around they sneer and Ron speaks up "Why should we leave the snake and squib alone. They don't belong here like you and your freak parents."

Returning the sneer, I say, "Yeah and rodents like you weasel deserve a good ol' rattrap to shut you up. Come Draco, Neville we need to talk." Turning and strolling out of the room I lead them to the common room and sit down next to Percy and Clarisse "Alright Draco, Hermione I know you are new at being a demigod so fair warning your dreams will not always be dreams some of the times you will be taken to another location while in your dreams. Now if you dream of a pit with a voice, ancient and cold, wake up do whatever it takes. That is not someone or something you want to be near at any time. Look up the titans look up their king and you will understand who is speaking just do not, and I mean do not, say any of the monsters names or they will appear and attack you. That is why it is said names have power. Ever heard speak of the devil and he shall appear. That rule actually applies to us with all of the gods and monsters. But with gods the sky will rumble with thunder when called by name." As if proving my point the sky rumbles. "Just like that. Thanks gramps. That was Big Z by the way and please do not use the lord of the dead's name as a curse. He gets enough of that for kelp for brains over there. Now I believe it would be a good idea if we went to bed and Percy if the others give you, Neville or father head over there any problems report it to Professor McGonagall. Do not fight them. At least not yet."


End file.
